On the edge
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Ian ne peut tout simplement pas vivre sans Anthony.


Attention!: For those who are looking for the english version, you can find it under this same username on AO3 and under the same title. Thank you.  
>NDA : Cette histoire est inspirée de la chanson « On the edge » de Hollywood Undead, si jamais vous voulez l'écouter en même temps de lire. Bonne lecture :)<p>

00oo00oo00

Je prends une profonde inspiration en ricanant doucement. D'ici, du haut d'un immeuble, je vois très bien la ville à mes pieds. Tout me parait si petit. Les lumières éclairent doucement les rues où des passants minuscules se bousculent pour vivre. Oui, c'est l'endroit parfait. Peut-être loin de chez moi, mais tout de même l'endroit parfait.

_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.  
>My legs are dangling off the edge,<br>A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
>I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.<em>

_(T: Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide,  
>Le fond de la bouteille est mon seul ami,<br>Je pense que je vais encore m'ouvrir les poignets et je suis parti, parti, parti.  
>Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide,<br>Un estomac plein de pilule ne peut plus fonctionner,  
>Je vais me mettre une balle dans la tête et je suis parti, parti, parti.)<em>

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là? Je termine ma bouteille d'un trait et la dépose à côté de moi. Je profite un moment du vent sur mon visage et ferme les yeux. Anthony, pourquoi? Depuis ce soir-là, ce soir-là où j'avais enfin décider de t'avouer que je t'aimais depuis toutes ces années, ce soir-là où je t'ai attendu indéfiniment alors que je ne devais plus jamais te voir passer notre porte d'entrée, depuis ce soir-là, tu ne serais pas fier de voir ce que je suis devenu.

_Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,  
>It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,<br>I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,  
>Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,<br>I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,  
>I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,<br>Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,  
>I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,<br>I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,  
>'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,<br>Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,  
>'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,<br>I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,  
>But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,<br>I never bought a suit before in my life,  
>But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice.<br>_

_(T: Je suis allé trop loin and oui je suis encore parti,  
>Je suis parti trop longtemps et je vais te dire comment ça se termine,<br>Je suis assis sur la corniche avec mes deux meilleurs amis,  
>Un est une bouteille de pilule, l'autre une bouteille de Gin,<br>Je suis haut de vingt étages, oui je suis au top,  
>Je vais polir cette bouteille, maintenant elle me pousse en bas,<br>L'asphalte ne m'a jamais semblé aussi douce,  
>Je pense que ma mère a trouvé ma lettre et qu'elle appelle la police,<br>Je dois prendre cette opportunité avant de la manquer,  
>Parce que j'entends les sirènes et elle hurlent au loin,<br>Crois-moi lorsque je te dis que j'ai été persistant,  
>Car je porte bien plus de cicatrices que mon poignet n'en a,<br>J'ai essayé trop longtemps avant un couteau trop émoussé,  
>Mais aujourd'hui je me suis assuré de l'aiguiser deux fois<br>Je n'avais jamais acheté un suit de ma vie,  
>Mais quand on va rencontrer Dieu on veut avoir l'air propre.)<em>

Quand j'ai appris qu'un braqueur de banque t'avait tiré dessus alors que tu ne retirais qu'une vingtaine de dollars pour aller nous chercher une pizza, j'ai été dévasté. J'avais nettoyé toute la maison, je m'étais fait beau et j'attendais impatiemment dans la cuisine que tu rentres. J'y ai passé la nuit. Quand vers trois heures du matin le téléphone a sonné, je me demandais si ce n'étais pas toi qui appelait à cause d'une panne d'essence et que tu n'avais pas voulu appeler avant par orgueil. Imagine ma surprise quand un policier à l'autre bout de la ligne m'a demandé si je connaissais un Anthony Padilla pour me dire au téléphone que tu étais décédé. J'ai déposé le téléphone et est sorti dans la cour. Je ne pleurais pas, je ne criais pas. J'étais vide. C'était tout simplement impossible. Comment l'homme de ma vie qui était aussi mon meilleur ami pouvait-il être parti? Je m'étais assis dans le gazon. Vers cinq heures du matin, quand le soleil commença à se lever, je suis rentré dans la maison. Un rayon de soleil a alors percé la fenêtre pour aller se poser sur une photo de toi, éclairant tes yeux de milles éclats. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé. Je ne reverrais plus jamais tes yeux, tu n'allais plus jamais me sourire, plaisanter sur mes cheveux et je n'allais plus jamais t'entendre rire d'un son merveilleux… et j'ai hais la vie. Mes poignets peuvent t'en témoigner, mais, étonnement, la douleur de sentir son sang s'écouler de soi ne parvient même pas égaler celle de t'avoir perdu. À tes funérailles j'étais méconnaissable. Désolé de devoir t'avouer que je t'ai fait honte. Non rasé depuis un long moment, un habit non ajusté et des litres d'alcool dans le sang ne me rendait pas très présentable. J'en suis vraiment désolé, mais je me suis rattrapé hein! Je suis sobre depuis une semaine. Ok, les bouteilles que j'ai bues aujourd'hui ne comptent pas. Donc, comme je le disais, je suis resté sobre une semaine afin de régler tous tes papiers et ta tombe. J'y suis passé avant de venir. Elle est magnifique, enfin, tu dois bien le savoir. Bref, tout ce babillage pour ne dire qu'une chose. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow.  
>(T: Alors, si je survis, je te verrais demain, oui je te verrais demain.)<em>

_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
>My legs are dangling off the edge,<br>A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
>I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.<em>

Finalement, je n'aurai jamais pu t'embrasser, je n'aurai jamais pu passer mes mains sur ton corps si parfait. Je n'aurai jamais pu l'explorer autant que je l'aurai voulu, mais je suis heureux de ce que j'ai vécu à tes côtés. On avait parfois des disputes, mais elles n'ont jamais duré. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai après cette chute. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un paradis ou un enfer. Je ne suis sûr de rien, je sais seulement que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toujours.

_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow._

_My legs are dangling off the edge,  
>The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,<br>I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,  
>My legs are dangling off the edge,<br>A stomach full of pills didn't work again,  
>I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.<em>

Les sirènes se rapprochent, il est l'heure. Je me lève, laissant en passant quelques traces rouges sur le toit blanc avec mes mains. Un peu vacillant, l'alcool dans le sang, je m'installe debout au bord du vide. Le vent me pousse par derrière, comme un dernier message d'espoir, mais il est trop tard. Je souffre trop de ne plus t'avoir près de moi. Tes bras me manquent, bien qu'ils ne m'aient jamais servis comme je l'aurai voulu. Je ne saurai probablement jamais comment tu te sentais vis-à-vis de moi, mais s'il y a une seule chance de le savoir, c'est de te rejoindre. J'écarte lentement les bras. Une dernière bourrasque… et me laisse tomber dans le vide.

_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,  
>Like a bird so high,<br>Oh I might just try,  
>I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky…<em>

_(T: Je souhaiterais pouvoir voler, bien haut dans le ciel,  
>Comme un oiseau si haut,<br>Oh je pourrais bien essayer,  
>Je souhaiterais pouvoir voler, bien haut dans le ciel…)<em>

… car je sais que, tôt ou tard, je t'y trouverais. Je t'aime Anthony Padilla.

00oo00oo00


End file.
